What Could They Do
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: Mr L is absent from a minion meeting. Bleck goes looking. The heroes have left poor Mr L battered... more emotionally than physically, though. Can Bleck comfort his lost minion, or will the Green Thunder leave Castle Bleck forever? A third request from Luigisgirlfriend!


"Where's Mr L?" said Nastasia.

She and Count Bleck were holding yet another minion meeting, but there was one problem… Mr L was missing.

Mimi, Dimentio, and O'Chunks all looked around. "Yeah, where is he?" piped up Mimi.

"Have any of you seen him?" asked Count Bleck.

"Not since yesterday." replied Dimentio.

"Um, Count, should I go and find him…?" Nastasia asked.

Bleck shook his head. "No, Nastasia. I will find him."

Nastasia dipped her head. "Um, 'K."

Bleck pulled his cape around himself and flipped out. He appeared in the hallway where all the rooms were.

Mr L's room was sandwiched between O'Chunks's and Mimi's. Bleck went to the door and knocked.

"Mr L, says Count Bleck. Are you in there?"

There was a gasp, then Mr L's voice rang out nervously, "Er… yes, my Count… please excuse my lateness… I was just…"

Bleck put his gloved hand on the doorknob. "Is something troubling you, L?"

"No, nothing!" exclaimed Mr L quickly. _Too _quickly.

Bleck sighed. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. The lights were off; he flicked them on, and searched the room with his eyes for Mr L. Where was he?

"Show yourself, L." growled Bleck.

"Just a moment." The voice seemed to be coming from under Mr L's bed.

"What are you doing under there, demanded Count Bleck!"

"Nothing!" Mr L's head popped out from under the bed. As Count Bleck watched irritably, Mr L flipped onto his stomach and pulled himself out. When he was standing, he brushed off his pants. "What can I do for you, esteemed Count?"

"There is a minion meeting underway," began Count Bleck flatly, "And you were supposed to be there."

Mr L paled. "Sorry, Count, I was… well, to be frank, I was fighting the heroes."

Bleck's eyes widened. "Really? And what was the outcome of this battle?"

Mr L took a deep breath. "I lost," he said.

Bleck frowned in frustration and disappointment. Sometimes it seemed like his minions couldn't do anything. "Well, I expect better of you, L. Come down to the meeting. Nastasia is waiting to read her report."

"Oh, forget stupid Nastasia. Can't her report wait?"

Bleck's eyes narrowed. "I don't like to hear you talking that way about Nastasia, Mr L. And no, her report _cannot _wait, so come down with me right now, and I will forget about what you said about Nastasia."

Suddenly Mr L's icy blue eyes filled with tears, catching Count Bleck off guard. The brainwashed minion sat down on the side of his bed, tears wetting his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Count Bleck tentatively. He was not very good around sad people; he never knew what to say, or how to comfort them.

Mr L leaned down. He pulled up one of his pant legs to reveal an array of long cuts. His pant leg was patched with scarlet.

Bleck looked down at the cuts. They didn't look deep at all. "That isn't a bad wound, Mr L." he said. "You'll be fine. Come to the meeting; I'll have Nastasia treat you after."

"N-No… that isn't why I'm crying. I _know _the wound isn't bad." Mr L sniffled and wiped his eyes on his pale grey gloves. "I-I'm just scared, Count."

Bleck sighed. He sat down beside Mr L. "What are you scared of, L?" he asked. "Surely not the heroes?"

Mr L shugged. "Kind of… partly…"

Bleck's heart sank. How could Mr L be a good minion if he was scared of the enemy?

Mr L noticed the look on Bleck's face. "No… it isn't the heroes I'm scared of really… it's more… what they could do to me."

Bleck looked surprised… and a little confused. "I'm not sure I understand."

Mr L pointed to his leg. "This isn't a bad wound. But this wasn't a very serious battle between the heroes and I. This was just a minor tussle. But… let's say I ever engaged in a serious, fight-to-the-death kind of battle with them. What could they do to me?" He looked nervous. "For heaven's sakes, I don't want to die, Count!"

Bleck saw the agitation on the young man's face. He sighed. "Listen up, Mr L." Bleck said. "I'm not keeping you here. You can go, if you want to. I won't object."

"But I'm part of your fighting force. You're just letting me go?"

Bleck nodded. "If you want to leave, you can. Besides, an insecure minion is basically a worthless one."

Mr L stared into Bleck's eyes for a moment. "I'm going to stay." he said firmly.

"You're sure?"

Mr L nodded. "Yes. I'll stay. I _want _to help with this whole project. I can deal with the… _aftermath._" He swallowed hard, courage mingling with the anxiety in his ice-blue eyes.

Bleck could see that his minion was still insecure. So he said, "I know how you feel, Mr L. Being the 'bad guy' is always hard at first… you know everyone's up against you. But if you have a _reason… _if you're _driven… _the fear just goes away." "I'm sure you know what you're talking about." Mr L pulled his pant leg back down and winced as the fabric brushed against the tender wounds.

"Why don't you have a rest, Mr L?" suggested Bleck. "I can send Nastasia up later to heal your leg, and she can fill you in about the meeting, too."

"Thanks, Count." Mr L smiled.

Bleck went back down to the room where the minion meeting was being held. "So did you find Mr L?" asked Nastasia curiously.

"Yes." replied Bleck.

"Why was he late?"

"He ran into a little bit of difficulty with the heroes. He will need your healing magic after the meeting, Nastasia."

Nastasia looked worried. "Um, is he okay?"

A small smile creased the edges of Bleck's jagged mouth. "Better than ever."


End file.
